


Marshmallows

by AFCBrandon



Series: Jonerys Family & Fluff [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuteness overload, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kit - Freeform, Marshmallows, Or not, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Targcest?, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, it's up to you, mega fluff, never shave again, stranger danger, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: At the time, he hadn’t known if it would be a mistake to do it. However, now that the damage was done, Jon was highly confident in saying that it was very much a mistake.(In which Jon shaves his beard, and one of his sons isn't having it)
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jonerys Family & Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633297
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181





	Marshmallows

At the time, he hadn’t known if it would be a mistake to do it. However, now that the damage was done, Jon was highly confident in saying that it was very much a mistake.

In truth, he never should have woken up that day with the thought of trying out a new look. He never should have picked up the shaving cream to spread on his face or the razor to glide away his facial hair.

-

Shrill crying filled the room as a toddler clung to his mother’s leg, shaking his head from side to side.

“Daeron”, Daenerys cooed, “don’t you want to a hug from papa?”

“No papa! Scary!”

“Daeron”, she tried again sweetly, “this _is _papa. He just shaved his beard.”

Another small marshmallow came bounding over to the crying boy.

“Daeron! Let’s go hug papa!”

“No! Not papa! Scary!”

Jon sighed as he sat down on the armchair in the living room, head clung down in defeat. Daenerys gave him a sheepish smile before smiling encouragingly at the boy more accepting of his father’s new look.

She clapped her hands together in an attempt to cheer the scared boy on.

“You see, Daeron, your brother Daemon knows it’s papa. Don’t you Daemon?”

Daemon threw his hands in the air with a large smile on his face.

“I do! I know it’s papa!”

Jon gave his son a smile. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve the family he had, but he was eternally grateful. He had been married to his wife for nearly 4 years, and only a little over a year and a half ago she had given birth to two beautiful children. Twins. His two sons, Daemon and Daeron.

Both children sported the same silver hair and grey eyes, but Daemon was easily the more outgoing of the two, happy and curious with many things in life. On the other hand, Daeron was timid and more hesitant of accepting new. It was sad that Jon wasn’t entirely surprised that his own son was scared of his newly shaven face.

Daemon grabbed onto his brother’s small hand within his own and tugged at him.

“Come on, Daewon”, Daemon said, unable to fully pronounce his brother’s name, “let’s go hug papa.”

However, his carbon copy was not having it; instead planting his feet firmly in the ground as he shook his head side to side desperately.

Jon gave his two sons a weak smile as he sat across them. Even if it slightly put him out that his own son thought him as a stranger, it was still an adorable sight.

Daenerys crawled over to their sons and sat on her haunches, caressing Daeron’s hair gently.

“Daeron, don’t be like that. You’ll make your papa sad.”

Daeron stopped shaking his head and turned up to her with glossy eyes.

“Me…make papa sad?”

Daenerys nodded her head.

“Yes, he’s sad. Papa wanted to try something new and you won’t hug him. He thinks you hate him.”

The small boy looked down to his feet.

“Daewon don’t hate papa… I no want to make papa sad…”

Daemon reached over to the tears on his brother’s cheeks and wiped them away.

“Daewon no cwy. De-mon make brother cwyin’ go away.”

Daeron sniffled as he looked over to Daemon.

“Tank you, De-mon, I no cwy more.” Daemon reached over to Daeron and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go to papa.”

Jon and Daenerys smiled at the scene, watching as Daeron sprinted over to Jon while dragging Daemon behind him.

Jon gazed lovingly as his children neared him. Even if his son was timid and shy, his kindness and bravery could not be denied.

They stopped near him and Daemon approached him first, opening his arms wide open for his father to pick him up and hug him. Once done, Jon sat him in his lap as he leaned over to pick up Daeron.

“Daeron”, he started, “I’m glad that you-”

Jon didn’t finish his sentence as Daeron began to whimper in his arms. So, he placed the boy back onto the floor and allowed him to scurry back into his mother’s arms. Daemon simply looked at him with a confused look.

Jon looked at Daenerys as a sheepish smile adorned her face.

“Well…he did say “let’s go to papa”. Not “let’s hug papa””, she explained lightheartedly.

Jon hunched over in defeat as Daemon patted him assuredly.

_Well, I guess I won’t be shaving my face again any time soon._

* * *

_A/N – Here’s the two gifs that inspired this story, hehe_

_ _

_ _


End file.
